I Hope You Dance
by Enchantress of Falling Snow
Summary: over rated... complete summary inside --- I saw her eyes lock with mine as she sings, they never once parted mine. I knew then and there that she was singing this song to me. Was it possible that she felt the same way?


Summary: Hermione and Draco have left Hogwarts and now, 5 years later meet again in a club. Hermione a successful singer, Draco an owner of a club. Draco hires her to sing. When she starts to sing, he thinks about what the songs mean and they give him the courage to tell her what he feels.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and I have only read the first two books. so if I get some of the facts horribly wrong don't get mad at me. I try. And the song belongs to Lee Ann Womack, called I Hope You Dance. Also I used the song Right Kind of Wrong preformed by Lee Ann Rimes.  
  
Author Note: kay guys this is my first HP fic so please be nice and review tell me what you think and what I should do if I try and attempt another fic. and tell me if I should. well I hope you enjoy.  
  
I HOPE YOU DANCE.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was just walking home from another longs days work; my co-owner said that I needed to get some sort of act if I wanted to keep my club open. The costumers that came were starting to get fewer and fewer, which isn't surprising because the club was almost five years old. I had opened it just after I graduated from Hogwarts. People liked my club but, I couldn't grab the interest of new costumers, and I needed to. Blaise, my co-owner, said that maybe if I get a popular singer to perform at the club, I couldn't get the Weird Sisters, 'cause they had went out a while ago, and everyone that was more popular, were all booked up for the next year or so and he needed someone within a month or two! He had heard that Hermione had gotten quite famous, after she graduated. But the problem was, how could he get her to come and perform, he was so horrible to her and school, he had secretly admired her, and liked her for awhile, but they had lost touch and she never really liked him. But hey, desperate times called for desperate measures. He had gotten a hold of her manager awhile ago, it took awhile to get the manager to let him ask Hermione to perform at his club, and after telling that manager that he was a Malfoy, he was more than happy to let Hermione sing at his club.  
  
Okay, here it goes. I knocked on her door knock, knock, knock. I heard light footsteps come toward the door.  
  
"Hello?" She said as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi Hermione." She looked at me oddly, "It's me." again she looked at me if I was crazed. "Ferret" I muttered. She snorted and looked up.  
  
"Oh, what do you want?" I sighed, I really did hope that we could get over what happened, after Voldemort died, and the light side won, and they hadn't really talked, but had a silent truce.  
  
"Well," I smirked, "You are a singer correct?" She raised an eyebrow and I went on, "and you have many fans," again her eyebrow raised, "and people like your songs,"  
  
"Malfoy, jus get on with it!" She said aggravated. Though, I didn't call her mudblood anymore, I still loved annoying her.  
  
"Fine, fine, well, I own a club, just a few blocks down from your place, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor?"  
  
"You mean perform?" she sighed as I nodded "I thought you were going to say that, anyways I have to my manager said that it would be good to get me to perform in clubs and such." I nodded and told her that she would have to come in to a sound check that was in a few days. When all of the details were worked out I left.  
  
It was the day that Hermione was going to perform. The sound checks were great, and him and Hermione were getting along great. Something was telling me that I was starting to like Hermione more than just a friend; we had gone out to lunch and had a few dinners together. I didn't know exactly what I felt toward her, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted to tell her so badly but I couldn't stand the thought of her saying no.  
  
I looked up and gave the OK sign to the stage manager and went to get Hermione to tell her that she had to go perform now. "Hermione?" I said while knocking on her door.  
  
"Come in." I opened the door to see her just finishing her make up for the performance.  
  
"Hey how are you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, not bad, but I'm real nervous." She said  
  
"Don't worry you're amazing, everyone will love you!"  
  
"Thanks Draco." She smiled, "I guess that I should go out there eh?" I nodded and gave her a quick hug. I felt my heart skip a beat. When we broke I smiled at her and whispered, "You'll be great Granger." She smiled, "I know Malfoy."  
  
She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left. Which was a good thing to because if she stayed any longer she would have seen how much I had been blushing. Quickly I left her room, and went out to the audience, which was quite big, many people had some to see Hermione perform, and the line for my club as all away 'round the block. I saw the lights dim and the crowd started to cheer. Soon the music started.  
  
I KNOW ALL ABOUT, 'BOUT YOUR REPUTATION  
  
AND HOW IT'S BOUND TO BE A HEARTBREAK SITUATION  
  
The lights came on and you could see Hermione singing, she looked out toward the crowd and smiled.  
  
BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HELPLESS  
  
EVERYTIME THAT I'M WHERE YOU ARE  
  
YOU WALK IN AND MY STRENGTH WALKS OUT THE DOOR  
  
I saw her eyes lock with mine as she sings, they never once parted mine. I knew then and there that she was singing this song to me. Was it possible that she felt the same way?  
  
SAY MY NAME AND I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE  
  
OH I KNOW I SHOULD GO  
  
BUT I NEED YOUR TOUCH JUST TOO DAMN MUCH  
  
LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO  
  
SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU  
  
I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG  
  
BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
MIGHT BE A MISTAKE, A MISTAKE I'M MAKING  
  
BUT WHAT YOU'RE GIVING I AM HAPPY TO BE TAKING  
  
'COZ NO-ONE'S EVER MADE ME FEEL THE WAY I FEEL  
  
WHEN I'M IN YOUR ARMS  
  
THEY SAY YOU'RE SOMETHING I SHOULD DO WITHOUT  
  
THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT  
  
THERE'S NO WAY TO EXPLAIN  
  
ALL THE PLEASURE IS WORTH ALL THE PAIN  
  
LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO  
  
SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU  
  
I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG  
  
BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
I SHOULD TRY TO RUN  
  
BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO  
  
'COZ EVERY TIME I RUN YOU'RE THE ONE I RUN TO  
  
I CAN'T DO WITHOUT WHAT YOU DO TO ME  
  
I DON'T CARE IF I'M IN TOO DEEP  
  
I thought about when she and her muggle boyfriend broke up just a few weeks ago, she came to my club, soaked from the rain. I had held her in my arms for hours before she told me what had happened. I snapped out of the thoughts, and saw that Hermione had a smile on her face; I knew that she knew what I had just thought.  
  
I KNOW ALL ABOUT, 'BOUT YOUR REPUTATION  
  
AND HOW IT'S BOUND TO BE A HEARTBREAK SITUATION  
  
BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HELPLESS  
  
EVERYTIME THAT I'M WHERE YOU ARE  
  
YOU WALK IN AND MY STRENGTH WALKS OUT THE DOOR  
  
SAY MY NAME AND I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE  
  
OH I KNOW I SHOULD GO  
  
BUT I NEED YOUR TOUCH JUST TOO DAMN MUCH  
  
LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO  
  
SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU  
  
I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG  
  
BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
  
The crowed cheered loudly. She smiled and looked at them, and started her next song.  
  
I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
As she sang her song I thought about actually telling her that over the times that we had spent together.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)  
  
I thought about it long and hard, and I decided that I would tell her how I felt, tonight.  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
Dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance..  
  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone  
  
Almost everyone was gone, and it was near four in the morning. Hermione was sitting on the stage just resting and there was very soft music playing, okay, here it goes. I said to myself. I walked up to her and said, "I hope you dance." She smiled and took my hand. We started to slowly dance to the beat of the music; she laid her head on my shoulder.  
"Hermione?" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me.  
"Yeah?" Okay, Draco you can do this, just ask her out.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" I saw her face turn to shock, then to happiness.  
"I thought you would never ask." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her, after a while we broke apart, both equally flushed. I looked in her eyes and she smirked and said, "Baby, you're the right kind of wrong." I smirked back at her, knowing what she what she meant, then I claimed her lips once more.  
  
THE END  
  
-- so how was it? Completely horrible, good, sweet, bad? Please review, it's my first HP fic, and I tried very hard! Sorry if it's short! HR/D FOREVER!!!!!! Later ppl! 


End file.
